1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a reflective pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
To match the life style of modern people, video or image display devices have been developed to be small and compact. Therefore, the flat panel displays characterized by compactness, slimness, and low power consumption become the mainstream of display products.
Displays may be categorized into reflective displays (including transflective displays) and transmissive displays according to the way in which light sources are utilized. The transmissive display is mainly comprised of a transmissive display panel and a backlight module. The display medium injected into the transmissive display panel cannot emit light; thus, the transmissive display panel has to be illuminated by a light source provided by the backlight module, so that the transmissive display can display images. By contrast, the reflective display includes a reflective display panel. Since the reflective display panel cannot emit light, the reflective display panel has to be illuminated by reflecting external light, so that the reflective display can display images.
According to the related art, in order to optimize the optical characteristics (e.g., view angle) of a conventional reflective display through reflecting the external light toward different directions, an insulation layer with a lumpy structure is often paved with reflective pixel electrodes, such that the reflective pixel electrodes appear to have uneven surfaces to reflect the external light toward various directions. Nevertheless, the uneven structure of the insulation layer has limited diversity, which leads to the difficulty in improving the optical characteristics of the reflective display.